


The Tsukuyomi Effect

by bitch_barnes



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25005934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitch_barnes/pseuds/bitch_barnes
Summary: Naruto loses his memory and thinks he’s still in the fourth great shinobi war and was put under the infinite tsukuyomi, leading him to believe the life he has now isn’t real as he struggles to cope with everything
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	The Tsukuyomi Effect

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Naruto fic. I’ve been wanting to write one ever since I started the series, but I didn’t want to actually write it until I finished the series completely. I’ have tried to incorporate some of the Japanese phrases used in the show, but I’m by no means knowledgeable of the language, so if anything stands out as wrong, please let me know!! :)

It was a lack of sleep that caused it all, if one could believe it.

Sleeplessness was not something Naruto was unfamiliar with. As the Seventh Hokage, nights spent at his hard, wooden desk were more common than not. Being the hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi war and trying to preserve the peace he worked so hard to achieve was not an easy task by any means.

These last few weeks had been especially hard on Naruto. The last of the Otsutsuki showed up, all at once, and Naruto and Sasuke had their work cut out for them. But it was nothing the two legendary heroes of the Fourth Great Shinobi War couldn’t handle.

Right?

_Right?_

To make fighting the Otsutsuki easier, Sasuke used his Rinnegan to put the others in one of his alternate dimensions, taking the Otsutsuki on one by one instead. 

It got to the point where Sasuke was so drained from the constant use of his Rinnegan during and between battles that he lost consciousness after each use, only waking long enough to retrieve the next Otsutsuki member, all the while Naruto fought and defeated them as they came. 

Naruto blew all of his reserves -- which is quite the feat, given that the Uzumaki Clan was known for their massive chakra reserves -- as well as Kurama’s. The Tailed Beast’s chakra was the first to go. _“My chakra is almost gone,”_ the fox rumbled, _“This fight is proving to be more challenging than we thought, brat,”_ a beat, _“Don’t screw it up.”_ The fox closed his eyes, unknowing of when, _or if_ , they will reopen. _“Kurama!”_

And so Naruto persevered. He defeated the last Otsutsuki as his chakra levels reached dangerously low levels. He hasn’t felt this tired since the war. 

Naruto takes a knee in front of Sasuke’s prone form, breathing roughly. His eyes take in his friend’s body. A small stream of blood has been continuously coming out of Sasuke’s eyes for almost two days, but other than exhaustion and a few _slightly_ major cuts, Sasuke seems to be alright. “ _God, how long has it been,”_ Naruto wonders, “ _Gotta be close to a week, dattebayo_.” His battered body protests as he moves to scoop up the body in front of him. 

He breathes a huff of amusement. If Sasuke knew Naruto was carrying him like, like some _damsel_ , he would do nothing less than put chidori through his chest… _Again_. 

Having mastered his father’s flying raijin, Naruto teleports to one of the many seals he has placed around Konoha. Scraping the last of his chakra is painful, but using hiraishin is the fastest way home. First he visits the hospital, nearly getting a punch from Sakura when he suddenly appears in her office with her _unconscious husband_ in his arms. After setting his friend down and explaining to her that Sasuke was fine -- and _really_ getting a punch from her because _Naruto you can’t just hiraishin into my office like that, shannaro!_ \-- Naruto went to his office in Hokage Tower.

Shikamaru awoke with a start, having fallen asleep at Naruto’s desk while helping his friend catch up on some paperwork. Naruto suddenly appearing in his office, or any of the other seal locations, will never get any easier. 

“Lord Seventh,” Shikamaru looks the man up and down. Naruto’s clothes are ripped and bloody, luckily not all of it is his blood. The bags under his eyes are so dark, he is beginning to look inhuman. He is clearly favoring one side and his chakra network is barely functioning. “You look a little tired,” is what he settles on.

Naruto would glare at him if he had the energy. “I’ve been awake for…” he looks blankly at the calendar hanging on his wall, “What day is it?” “Friday. The 17th,” Shikamaru replies coolly. The blonde blinks at him. Twice. 

_“Whaaaat?!”_ he exclaims, “I’ve been awake for a week and a half?!”

Shikamaru’s gaze sharpens, gears already turning in his head. “What? No, you have been _gone_ for a week and a half.”

Naruto mock cries, eyes closed, head and arms hanging in defeat. “Yeah, Sasuke and I didn’t get a chance to sleep while fighting the Otsutsuki, dattebayo,” he opens his eyes, annoyingly not-so-gracefully gracing his features, “Stupid Sasuke teme got to sleep while he was unconsious. Baka, Sasuke. Baka, baka Sasuke.”

Shikamaru is suddenly at his side. _Huh_ , Naruto hadn’t noticed he was listing to the side until the man was holding him upright. 

The Nara’s eyes soften. “Go home, Naruto,” he pauses in thought, “I’ll send a medic over to your house to look you over, but in the meantime, get some _sleep_.”

Naruto opens his eyes to look at his friend. _When did he close his eyes?_ “Thank you, Shikamaru.” He smiles kindly, ever grateful for his advisor and good friend, before pulling away and walking over beside his desk. “I’m going to write up a _short_ preliminary report before I go home so I don’t have to worry about it. You know how Hinata gets when my thoughts get away from me.” He shrugs, a lopsided grin on his face doing nothing to ease _Shikamaru’s_ worry. His advisor shivers at the thought nonetheless and bids him a goodnight, only after stressing the importance of resting and getting Naruto to promise to hiraishin home in the next few minutes. 

The door to the Hokage’s office closes with a click and Naruto closes his eyes, feeling Shikamaru’s chakra slowly making his way out of the building and on the road to his house, before it cuts out. Naruto frowns. With his chakra so low, his sensory range is significantly smaller than usual. 

He sighs, turning to his desk. _Just a paragraph, then I can go home_.

As he’s reaching for a pen, however, a sudden dizziness overtakes him, nearly sending him to the floor. He catches the side of his desk with his bandaged hand, breathing heavily. 

Before he can properly steady himself, a wave of vertigo washes over him. He watches as the floor seemingly rises towards his face.

Naruto’s eyes roll back into his head and, mercifully, he is unconscious before his head painfully cracks against the unforgiving floor. 

  
  


They don’t find him until Monday.

As Shikamaru was walking up the stairs of Hokage Tower to begin his day, the medic that was sent to the Uzumaki House the other night reports in that Naruto never showed up. 

Shikamaru sighs tiredly. “He probably fell asleep at his desk again” he tells the medic, dismissing them. He vows to have a long talk with Naruto about the importance of proper rest, in a _bed_ , as he approaches the Hokage’s office. 

Needless to say, civilians and shinobi alike were in shock when the village was suddenly placed under a maximum security lockdown. 

  
  


“Shikamaru found him on the floor next to his desk,” Sakura tells Hinata, who glances worriedly at her husband. Boruto and Himawari are sitting at their father’s side, watching his chest rise and fall, albeit weakly. “He has a pretty bad head wound and lost some blood, which wouldn’t be a problem if not for the blood loss from his battle with the Otsutsuki, but that’s not the most troubling part.” Hinata turns towards Sakura. “What do you mean? What’s wrong?” Her shy, nervous demeanor appears to be coming back as she worries about the state of her husband. 

“Well,” the pink haired woman starts, “If we are to believe that this incident started Friday, which the investigators tell us is true,” she swallows, worry creeping into her voice, “Naruto has been unconscious all weekend.” Sakura meets Hinata’s gaze. “Why isn’t he waking up?”

After Shikamaru placed the village on maximum security lockdown, important village figureheads that had been outside the village were notified. This included Tsunade, who immediately returned. She was only allowed entry during the lockdown because of Sakura, who was at the end of her rope trying to figure out what was wrong with Naruto.

After doing a full workup of the jinchuuriki, Tsunade concluded that the kyuubi was not dead, as Sakura had dreaded, but asleep, deep within Naruto.

“Both Naruto and the Nine Tailed Fox’s chakra are at levels I’ve never seen,” Tsunade tells them, “I didn’t even know chakra could get this low and still keep the host alive. It’s a miracle, really, and I’m not one to throw that word around.” She blinks, Hinata’s tearful gaze never wavering. “Is he gonna be okay or not?!” Boruto yells, emotions thrown all over the place. “They’ll be okay,” Tsunade finishes, “The fox is going to be asleep for a while, so that’s why the healing factor isn’t kicking in. As for Naruto, think of him as a regular shinobi: he doesn’t have access to his chakra for healing, so his recovery is going to be that of the average shinobi. It’s been a few days already, and with his head wound already showing signs of, well, _slow_ healing, I wouldn’t put it past him to wake up within the next day or two.”

Himawari buries her face in Boruto’s shoulder and Hinata’s relief is visible as she falls into the chair she had vacated next to her husband. She turns to him, cupping his face. “Naruto-kun,” she whispers. 

As if his family’s sudden relief was the trigger, Naruto’s eyes open. 

“Naruto!” “Dad!” “Papa!”

The battered ninja closes his eyes and hisses in pain, cursing. His arm comes up to push against his head, trying to will the severe migraine away. His face scrunches up and stays that way for a moment, before squinting, taking in the scene around him. 

There’s Hinata. _Why is she looking at me like that?_ And Sakura and Granny Tsunade. _Why are they here? Where am I?_

“Where am I?” Naruto’s voice is rough and _deep_. 

“You’re at the hospital,” Sakura tells him, “You collapsed in your office.”

He wills his tiredness away, blinking quickly, taking in the scene around him as he pushes himself up. _“What?_ What about the fight? Kaguya? _Sasuke?_ ” his voice becomes higher, almost frantic, _“_ The infinite supa-yonee! _Did we win?!”_

Small, yet strong hands are suddenly on him, pushing him back into his pillow. There’s blonde hair in his face and blue eyes staring him down, but they are not his own. “Dad,” the boy speaks, “Calm _down_. You’re scaring Hima.”

Sure enough, two more blue eyes are peering up at him. The girl is half buried in the boy’s black and pink jacket. 

Naruto stares incredulously at the two children in front of him. His face morphs from startled to confused in the blink of an eye. 

“ _Huh?!_ Hey, hey who are you, _dattebayo?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon!!


End file.
